Le problème Sherrinford Holmes
by Petite plume de folie
Summary: Alors que la relation entre Molly et Sherlock semble stagner, un dénommé Sherrinford Holmes débarque dans la vie de notre pathologiste et Sherlock ne va pas être content. Pas du tout! Mini fanfic pour tous les Sherlollians! :D Sherlolly Jealous!Lock
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Aujourd'hui je suis là pour une petite fanfic Sherlolly!**

 **Au départ j'avais prévu un simple two shot et puis je me suis décidée à faire des chapitres plus petits mais plus nombreux!**

 **Je précise que le délicieux Sherrinford Holmes est joué par mon cher et tendre Tom** **Hiddleston! ;)**

 **Je vais essayer de poster tous les deux jours! :D**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **CHAPITRE 1**

C'était un jour d'hiver londonien. La neige tombait en rafale de manière continue. Molly Hopper avait eu la chance d'arriver a l'hôpital Saint Barth' avant que le déluge ne commence et cela faisait à présent près de cinq heures et demie qu'elle était attelée à sa table d'autopsie. Elle s'attaqua à son troisième corps de la journée et trancha avec une précision rare la peau du corps dénué de vie qui lui faisait face. C'était la partie difficile : la récolte des organes encore dans un état correct. La poitrine ouverte, elle extirpa le coeur d'une main experte pour le déposer avec précaution dans un bac prévu à cet effet. Elle avait enfin terminé cette autopsie.

Elle regarda le cadavre inerte de la jeune fille. Elle devait avoir 21 ans tout au plus.

Cause de la mort? Overdose.

Pourquoi? Elle soupçonnait une vieille habitude qui avait refait surface quelques semaines avant le décès.

Molly soupira et retira ses gants en latex juste après avoir découpé une main. Sherlock lui en avait demandé une. La jeune femme ressentit un petit pincement au coeur à cette pensée. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du passer à autre chose. Tom avait été une très mauvaise idée qui était s'était avérée encore plus désastreuse dès le retour de Sherlock. Elle avait vraiment été pathétique et parfois elle s'en voulait encore. C'est en ressassant ses pensées qu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec le directeur de de l'hôpital.

\- Ah Molly, je vous cherchais. Nous avons une nouvelle demande d'autopsie et tous les autres pathologistes sont occupés. Vous pourrez partir plus tôt demain en contrepartie.

Elle soupira avant de hocher la tête en signe d'accord.

\- Bien, il vous attend dans le hall d'entrée, lui dit-il avant de repartir vers son bureau.

Molly ramena le corps de la jeune fille qu'elle avait juste examiné avec les autres cadavres et, sans prendre le temps d'enlever sa blouse, elle se dirigea vers l'accueil. Là, elle repéra tout de suite une grande silhouette masculine qui semblait dominer les autres. Comme s'il l'avait entendu entrer, l'homme se tourna vers elle et lui sourit chaleureusement. Il s'avança vers elle pour la saluer.

\- Bonjour Docteur Hooper, veuillez m'excuser d'abuser de votre temps mais j'ai réellement besoin que vous examiniez ce corps.

\- Et bien, je suis là pour ça de toute manière, répondit-elle avec un sourire timide.

\- Il n'empêche que je tiens à vous remercier, dit-il d'une voix de velours et d'un sourire charmeur.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Molly fit attention à ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu-vert lagon hypnotisant. Il semblait y avoir une once d'espièglerie qui dansait dans le fond de ses prunelles. Ils étaient soulignés par de longs cils noirs qui les rendaient plus profonds. Elle aurait juré avoir vu une similitude avec ceux de Sherlock.

Elle sorti soudainement de ses pensées et reprit la parole d'une voix non assurée :

\- Hum, vous m'aviez pas dit quel corps je devais examiner.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr.

Il fit un signe de la main et deux hommes s'empressèrent d'arriver. Ils portaient une housse noire qui devait contenir sans aucun doute le corps à examiner.

-Je vais vous montrer où le déposer. Suivez-moi c'est par ici.

Les trois hommes suivirent la petite pathologiste qui déambulait dans les couloirs vers sa fidèle table d'autopsie. Iles deux porteurs déposèrent avec précaution le corps sur la table froide et partirent ne laissant que Molly et le beau brun qui la sollicitait.

\- Avez-vous rempli le formulaire de demande d'analyse?

\- Oui, tenez le voici, dit-il en tendant le dit formulaire.

La jeune pathologiste s'en saisit et vérifia que tout était rempli correctement lorsqu'elle resta bloquée sur le nom de l'homme:

 _Sherrinford Holmes_

Elle regarda alternativement l'homme et le nom qui figurait sur la fiche. Elle croisa une nouvelle fois les prunelles rieuses du dénommé Sherrinford Holmes. Avait-il un lien quelconque avec Sherlock?

\- Je suis son frère, dit-il en répondant à son interrogation muette.

\- Son frère? Je pensais qu'il n'avait que Mycroft. Ils n'ont jamais parlé de vous, remarqua-t-elle un peu penaude.

\- Ils ne parlent pas de moi. J'appartiens à un passé qu'ils préfèrent oublier, répondit-il d'un air sombre.

La jolie pathologiste bien que curieuse préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet qui après tout ne la concernait pas. Elle ouvrit la housse noire pour découvrir un corps défiguré, meurtri de toute part. Elle eut un haut-le-coeur mais garda le sang froid qui lui était propre et commença son analyse.

C'était un homme. Le sang de certaines plaies n'était pas complètement coagulé. Il était couvert de bleus plus ou moins vieux. La colonne verticale était brisée à deux endroits distincts, Une de ses jambes était désarticulée. Elle fronça les sourcils, c'était très étrange que ce genre de cas finissent entre les mains de la morgue sauf si c'était Scotland Yard qui les amenait.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Sherrinford qui était penché sur le corps et le dardait de son regard perçant. Elle en profita pour le détailler. Il avait les mêmes pommettes saillantes que Sherlock mais le visage était plus mince. Un nez droit et fin. Des cheveux bruns mais pas noirs légèrement ondulés. Ses lèvres en revanche étaient très minces et semblaient être faites pour les rictus moqueurs. Il y avait quelque chose de Holmes en lui indéniablement mais la jeune femme trouvait particulièrement étrange que ce troisième frère n'ait jamais été évoqué ne serait-ce que par inadvertance.

Elle finit néanmoins son analyse, et retranscrit avec précision ses remarques. Comme à chaque fois, elle tout était fait avec beaucoup de soin. Elle posa son stylo et referma la housse pour recouvrir le corps.

-C'est de l'excellent travail Docteur Hooper. Il est rare de voir autant de précision dans une autopsie. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné.

Molly ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flattée mais rapidement elle reprit constance et le toisa de ses yeux chocolats alors qu'il regardait la fiche de la jeune femme.

\- Comment avez-vous trouvé ce corps? lâcha-t-elle.

Il posa son regard sur la petite pathologiste qui semblait déterminée à ne pas lâcher le morceau. Il rigola intérieurement. Son frère n'avait pas si mauvais goût que ça. Il répondit d'une voix douce et rassurante.

\- C'est une longue histoire Mademoiselle Hooper et elle n'est pas des plus agréable à entendre.

Elle soutint son regard.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

\- Je vous avoue que je prendrais bien un petit café avant, je suis assez fatigué.

\- Laissez-moi deviner… Noir deux sucres?

\- Un seul, rectifia-t-il. Je ne suis pas mon frère.

Molly ne dit rien, préférant lui montrer le chemin de la cafétéria. Il se fit un café, en prit une gorgée. Il ferma les yeux savourant le breuvage. Il les rouvrit et dit:

\- Où en étions nous?

\- Le corps.

\- Ah oui, le corps.

Il réfléchit quelques instants comme pour chercher par où commencer avant de reprendre :

\- Je l'ai récupéré il y a trois heures et vingt-huit minutes précisément. Voyez-vous, mes frères sont un détective consultant et un membre du gouvernement. Moi je m'occupe plus souvent du sale boulot, des affaires qui se passent en coulisse, celles dont on ne parle pas. C'était un conflit entre gang. Je suis arrivé trop tard mais je voulais savoir de quelle manière ils l'avaient achevé pour mieux connaître mes ennemis. Vous comprenez?

Son explication tenait debout, elle scruta ses prunelles comme pour s'assurer de sa sincérité. Finalement elle l'aimait bien ce mystérieux Sherrinford Holmes.

\- L'homme de l'ombre en quelque sorte? dit-elle avec un petit rire gêné.

\- Appelez ça comme vous vous voulez. Habituellement, j'effectue mes analyses moi-même mais je suis vraiment impressionné par votre travail. J'espère pouvoir revenir vers vous à l'avenir.

\- Oh oui bien sûr! Si je peux être d'une quelconque utilité! Tenez voici mon numéro si vous avez besoin de mon contacter rapidement, dit-elle en prenant un bout de papier et un stylo.

Il la regarda étrangement mais il finit par faire un sourire chaleureux.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier Docteur Hooper. C'est très gentil de votre part.

\- Oh ce n'est rien! Et puis il faut être paré à toutes les éventualités avec les Holmes alors je prends les devants!

Sherrinford explosa de rire devant la pathologiste.

\- Je ne peux vous contredire. Mais j'insiste, laissez-moi au moins vous offrir un café.

\- Si vous insistez. Mais pas ce soir, mon chat m'attend.

\- Je sais comment vous joindre de toute manière, plaisanta-t-il en lui montrant le bout de papier où figurait son numéro.

Molly lui sourit timidement et ils échangèrent un long regard avant que Sherrinford Holmes reprenne la parole.

\- J'ai un dernier service à vous demander, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Si vous pouviez de parler de moi à mes frères, nous ne sommes pas en excellent très bons termes en ce moment. Et une réunion familiale ne serait pas une très bonne chose.

\- Oh, je vois. De toute manière, vos affaires ne me concernent pas. Je suis juste pathologiste.

\- Merci Docteur Hooper. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. Vous m'avez été d'une grande utilité.

\- C'est mon travail Monsieur Holmes.

\- Je vous remercie de l'avoir si bien fait quoiqu'il en soit. Passez une bonne soirée, dit-il en la saluant d'un respectueux signe de tête.

Il finit par partir et Molly se retrouva à penser qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'être restée une heure supplémentaire. Ce Sherrinford Holmes avait attisé sa curiosité. Elle trouvait étrange que Sherlock n'ait jamais abordé le sujet de son autre frère. Enfin, elle savait que les affaires de Sherlock ne la regardaient pas, il ne s'était confié qu'une seule fois à elle et c'était pour qu'elle l'aide à fausser sa mort. C'est pourquoi elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au futur café qu'elle allait boire avec Sherrinford.

C'est précisément à ce moment là que Sherlock fit irruption dans la salle.

-Ah Molly! Tu tombes bien! J'ai besoin de toi pour l'autopsie d'une nouvelle victime.

\- Sherlock ce n'est pas le moment je rentre chez moi. On verra ça demain, je te laisse les clefs du laboratoire si tu veux, dit-elle en joignant les gestes à la parole.

Sherlock regarda sa pathologiste s'éloigner pour se changer en le laissant seul. il fronça les sourcils. Molly ne refusait jamais de l'aider, quelque chose clochait. Queue de cheval sur le coté, mèche entortillée à son indexe gauche, démarche presque sautillante, reste de café sur le coin des lèvres, petit sourire amusé…

Qui était l'imbécile qui venait distraire Molly Hooper de ses obligations?

 **oOoOoOoO**

 **Voilà pour le premier mini chapitre de ma fic'!**

 **Laissez moi une petite review! :D**

 **Retrouvez moi sur tumblr: petiteplumedefolie ou encore sur twitter: Plume_de_folie**

 **Bisous! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **J'ai fini ce petit chapitre un peu plus court que le dernier mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même! :D**

 **Cette fois on se concentre un peu plus sur Sherlock!**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos petites reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **SHERLOLLY CHAPITRE 2**

Sherlock était sur une affaire depuis maintenant près de deux semaines. Il était presque arrivé au but, la solution lui pendait au nez, il le sentait. Il lui manquait un seul et unique élément pour comprendre le schéma du meurtre. Pour cela, il avait besoin de sa pathologiste Molly Hooper. Il fallait qu'elle effectue les dernières analyses. En sortant de sa position fétiche de réflexion, il prit son portable pour prendre contact avec la jeune femme.

 _J'ai besoin de toi pour des analyses le plus rapidement possible -SH_

Ce n'est que onze minutes plus tard que Molly Hooper répondit.

 _Non Sherlock, je suis occupée. -Molly_

 _Comment ça non? L'affaire dépend de ces analyses. -SH_

 _Tu attendras donc que je ne soit plus occupée -Molly_

Sherlock fronça les sourcils devant le récurrent refus de Molly Hooper. Depuis quand refusait elle de l'aider? Il soupira avant d'avoir recours à la solution extrême:

 _S'il te plaît? -SH_

Cette fois-ci la réponse fusa.

 _Sherlock, il ne sert à rien d'insister, la réponse est toujours la même: Non. -Molly_

Ça faisait maintenant deux fois en deux semaines qu'elle refusait de l'aider dès qu'il le demandait. Depuis quand Molly Hooper avait des occupations plus importantes que d'aider le grand détective consultant qu'il était? Maintenant qu'il s'en faisait la remarque, il y avait bien deux trois trucs qui lui mettaient la puce à l'oreille. Elle mettait un peu de rouge à lèvre qui aurait pu passer inaperçu si Sherlock n'était pas observateur. Le problème résidait dans le fait qu'il semblait évident que ce n'était pas pour lui. Elle semblait plus distante, n'avait presque aucun contact visuel avec lui, elle coupait toujours court à leurs conversations.

Le pourquoi du comment lui parut soudainement comme évident : elle fréquentait un autre homme que lui. Il pensait que la dernière fois à la morgue c'était une simple rencontre qui lui avait tapée dans l'oeil, mais maintenant il paraissait clair que les choses c'étaient approfondies. À cette pensée, le détective consultant sentit son ventre se tordre. C'était une sensation étrange à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Il lui avait pourtant dit d'éviter de fréquenter d'autres hommes, après tout, elle avait réussi à côtoyer Jim Moriarty et Bob, non Trevor, non Tom, oui voilà Tom. Ce "Tom" n'avait pas était une réussite.

Ça devait être une histoire de psychologie féminine, de sentiments et tout le bla bla auquel il avait renoncé lorsqu'il avait pris conscience que les sentiments n'étaient pas un avantages et donc qu'il perdait en efficacité. Il avait mieux à faire qu'écouter ses sentiments. Néanmoins, il s'agissait de Molly et si elle refusait de l'aider alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle il ferait un effort. C'est pourquoi, il s'en alla en coup de vent pour rejoindre John.

Lorsqu'il arriva, John s'apprêtait à partir avec Mary pour une petite promenade : chose que Sherlock n'était pas en mesure de supporter à ce moment précis. Il se contenta de rester sur le seuil de la porte pour dire :

\- John j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant.

Mary regarda les deux hommes et brisa le silence avant qu'il ne devienne trop pesant.

\- Restez tous les deux à discuter, je vais chercher Lizzie et on ira manger une glace. Amusez vous bien.

John regarda Sherlock d'un air interrogateur et le détective consultant entra pour prendre place sur le canapé.

-Quel est le problème Sherlock?

-Molly Hooper.

-Mais encore?

-Elle refuse de m'aider parce qu'elle se prétend occupée.

-Sherlock, depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que tout notre monde ne tourne pas autour de toi.

Le détective le regarda avec un air renfrogné, presque enfantin. John soupira et reprit:

-Il s'est passé quelque chose c'est ça?

-Oui, elle fréquente quelqu'un.

-Et où est le problème? Tu dis ça comme si tu étais étonné.

-Certes, mais elle n'est donc pas apte à remplir ses devoirs. Je fais comment moi sans ses analyses?

John explosa de rire.

-Le grand Sherlock Holmes qui a besoin de quelqu'un. Tu sais Sherlock, Molly est une femme charmante qui a une vie sociale en dehors de la morgue. Si tu as vraiment besoin d'analyses, va voir un autre pathologiste.

-Un autre pathologiste? Es-tu idiot John Watson? J'ai besoin de Molly pas d'un autre pathologiste. Elle est la meilleure, et de loin, dans son milieu.

-Tu es sûr que c'est bien la seule raison?

\- Bien entendu. Que voudrais-tu que ce soit? demanda Sherlock ne comprenant pas.

John soupira devant l'incompréhension de son ami, il chercha ses mots avant de reprendre.

\- Tu sais, tu peux admettre que tu apprécies Molly.

\- Bien sûr que je l'apprécie, elle fait de l'excellent travail.

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot, c'est pas dans ce sens là que j'en parle. Qu'elle te plait dans le sens où avoir une relation… amoureuse avec elle te plairait bien.

\- Voyons tu sais pertinemment que je suis marié à mon travail.

\- Si seulement Sherlock. Toi et moi on sait très bien que c'est faux. Tu sais, si tu ne vas pas vers elle il ne faut pas t'étonner qu'elle fréquente d'autres hommes. Elle ne sera pas toujours là pour toi si tu n'es pas là pour elle et que tu ne lui montre pas ce qu'elle représente pour toi.

\- Mais je lui ai déjà montré! Je me suis confié à elle, je lui ai déjà fait des compliments sur son rouge à lèvre, je suis particulièrement agréable.

John haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que que tu agis civilement que c'est une preuve d'affection et que tu es agréable.

Sherlock toisa John de son regard perçant semblant néanmoins prendre ses paroles en compte.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, elle devrait savoir qu'il vaut mieux pour elle d'éviter toutes relations. Et puis je suis sûre qu'elle s'est énamourée d'un parfait crétin souriant! Quel est l'intérêt quand on peu faire des autopsies et m'aider à résoudre un crime? s'offusqua presque le détective.

-Sherlock tout le monde n'a pas la même vision des priorités et n'ont pas les mêmes hobbies. s'impatienta le docteur Watson

-Certes, mais Molly n'est pas tout le monde, elle est plus intelligente que la masse, elle devrait savoir quelles sont ses priorités!

-Et bah vas lui dire toi même! s'emporta John devant l'entêtement de son ami.

Sherlock regarda John puis son visage s'illumina. John comprit ce qui se passa dans la tête du détective et il s'affaissa sur le canapé tant il était désespéré.

-Mais tu as raison John! Je vais faire ça sur le champ!

Il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte lorsqu'il se retourna vers John.

-Au passage, Mary n'aime pas du tout cette chemise jaune, elle ne te sied pas au teint.

Sur ces belles paroles Sherlock quitta l'appartement pour prendre son portable et textoter à la jolie pathologiste.

 _Où es-tu? Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital? -SH_

 _Non, je suis chez moi, ce n'est pas le moment Sherlock. -Molly_

Bien, maintenant il savait ou elle était. Que ce soit ou pas le moment, Sherlock allait voir Molly. Après, ce serait un jeu d'enfant de la convaincre de venir l'aider: le regard de braise, quelques compliments bien placés et la petite pathologiste serait toute à sa disposition!

C'est donc avec son éternel sourire arrogant et supérieur que Sherlock Holmes se dirigeait vers l'appartement de Molly Hooper. Il connaissait le chemin par coeur pour étant donné qu'il avait été hébergé dans cet appartement lorsqu'il avait falsifié sa mort.

Il arriva à destination, monta les trois étages à pied et, sans mêmes être essoufflé, il ajusta son Belstaff, passa les mains dans ses cheveux et appuya sur la sonnette.

Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas Molly qui ouvrit la porte ni même son chat. Non, ce fut une personne que Sherlock ne connaissait que trop bien et le voir ici, chez Molly, ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Alors que le visage de Sherlock affichait une véritable surprise, l'homme qui lui faisait face lui offrit un sourire narquois. Ce fut la voix de Molly qui brisa l'échange visuel.

-Sherrinford, qui est-ce? dit-elle en faisant son apparition.

En découvrant Sherlock elle observa avec appréhension les deux hommes. Le détective consultant regarda successivement son frère et Molly.

-Il semblerait que vous soyez occupé. Molly, demain à Saint Bart's j'aurai vraiment besoin de ton aide.

Elle fit un signe de tête et Sherlock partit en furie tout chamboulé. Qu'est-que Molly Hooper pouvait bien faire avec son frère? Et puis même, beaucoup plus simplement : qu'est-ce que Sherrinford Holmes faisait à Londres?

Il prit son téléphone et appela le seul qui pouvait l'aider à résoudre ce problème. Le téléphone à son oreille il entendit la sonnerie résonner dans le vide. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où Sherlock priait pour qu'on lui réponde. L'attente finit par prendre fin.

-Que puis-je pour toi, mon cher frère?

-On a un problème Mycroft. Sherrinford est de retour.

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review! C'est tellement motivant!**

 **Bisous et à la prochaine fois! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**COUCOU !**

 **Je sais, je sais, ça fait un petit bout de temps que j'aurais du poster ce chapitre (je devais même l'écrire pendant les vacances de Noël) mais j'ai eu une rentrée bien chargée et j'ai pas eu trop trop le temps d'écrire (ni même de lire beaucoup de fanfics snif )^^**

 **Donc en premier lieu je vous souhaite à toutes (et à tous) une EXCELLENTE ANNÉE ! :D**

 **Dans un second lieu je vous remercie pour vos adorables reviews c'est juste tellement génial de lire des commentaires et d'avoir des retours sur ce qu'on écrit :D**

 **Alors vient en dernier lieu (après je vous laisse lire ce chapitre que j'ai concocté avec amour pour vous 3 )viennent les réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Brooke crain :Bon avec du retard je te donne le résultat de tes s'il-te-plait ! Vraiment désolée d'avoir été si tardive j'espère que tu aimeras la suite et merci encore pour avoir pris le temps de laisser cette review ! :D_

 _Guest 1 &2 :Ahhhhhhhhh Thank you darling ! Ce chapitre devrait monter en puissance niveau tension fraternelle... J'espère que tu aimeras ! ;) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review et amuse toi bien lors de la lecture ! :D ;)_

 _Lorina : merci, désolée du retard encore une fois et voici la suite :D_

 _xnoemiiiex : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu trouves que je respecte bien l'univers et que tu aimes mon style d'écriture ! :D_

 **Trêve de plaisanterie les loulous : Bonne lecture ! ;)**

 **CHAPITRE 3**

-Où est Mycroft ?

-Je suis là mon cher frère.

Sherlock se contenta d'un signe de tête pour saluer son frère et il le suivit jusqu'à son bureau où ils prirent tous deux place de part et d'autre. Il y eut un moment de silence, un long moment de silence. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils allaient aborder un sujet fâcheux, et ni l'un ni l'autre, n'avaient envie de l'aborder. Pourtant, ils savaient qu'il devaient le faire. Se regardant dans le blanc de l'oeil, ils se toisaient tout en réfléchissant chacun de leur côté sur les évènements de la journée. Ce fut Mycroft qui brisa le silence d'un raclement de gorge.

-Alors ainsi, Sherrinford serait en ville ?

-Il semblerait en effet mon cher frère, répondit Sherlock d'une voix traînante.

-Sherlock, pas ce ton là…

-Comment ça pas ce ton là? Il ne devrait pas être là !

-Et que puis-je y faire?

-Mycroft ! Tu tiens l'Angleterre entre tes mains et tes dossiers, tu sais tout de tout le monde même la chose la plus banale et tu n'as pas été fichu d'empêcher un fou à lier de venir en ville. Pire ! Tu n'étais même pas au courant !

-Tu n'es pas en droit de me reprocher quelque soit ! gronda le plus âgé.

-SI ! À cause de ta fulgurante incapacité à tenir notre petit frère en cage !

Le détective s'était levé, les poings sur la table, le regard assassin, il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur Mycroft. Ce dernier en revanche n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, nullement impressionné par la démonstration de colère de son petit frère. Il se contenta de soupirer bruyamment avant de reprendre :

-Sherlock reprend toi ! Ça reste notre frère on sait comment il fonctionne !

-Non ! On ne le sait pas justement ! On ne sait RIEN de son fonctionnement ! Il est dangereux et Molly est en danger ! Il faut la protéger ! s'emporta Sherlock

-Elle n'est pas notre priorité.

-Si elle l'est ! Elle m'a sauvé la vie Mycroft, elle a toujours été présente quand j'avais besoin d'elle. On ne peut pas la laisser entre ses mains.

-Tu n'es même pas sûr que ce soit lui. Cela fait plus de vingt ans qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

-Ça fait plus de vingt ans certes, mais c'est toujours le même regard et le même sourire moqueur. Je le sais, c'est lui. Je n'ai pas l'ombre d'un doute.

-Dans ces cas là, j'augmenterai le niveau de surveillance de cette chère Miss Hooper.

-Merci, dit Sherlock reconnaissant.

-Bien, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, reprit Mycroft en se massant les tempes…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Molly regarda une dernière fois son reflet et elle se pris à se trouver assez jolie. Elle portait une délicate robe fluide bleu cyan voilée et ceintrée juste sous sa poitrine menue. Elle avait fait une tresse et pris un foulard gris. Son rouge à lèvre était trop écarlate pour son visage elfin mais elle s'en fichait : elle aimait ce carmin, il lui donnait de l'assurance. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui trônait dans sa chambre. Dans quelques minutes Sherrinford sera là et ils iront manger dans un restaurant en tête à tête. Elle appréciait beaucoup Sherrinford. Il avait la même intelligence que ses frères mais semblait plus tendre que les deux autres.

La porte sonna, Molly s'empressa d'aller ouvrir…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sherlock se tenait hors du restaurant, près à agir au moindre comportement suspect du troisième Holmes. Il avait qu'une seule envie: l'étriper et prendre sa place aux côtés de Molly.

Sa Molly.

Elle qui lui échappait un peu plus chaque secondes passées avec Sherrinford. Elle était…Elle était simplement sublime à ses yeux dans cette délicate robe bleue. Elle resplendissait et souriait comme jamais à en tordre les entrailles de Sherlock. Pendant une seconde il s'en voulu de ne pas la faire rire plus souvent. Il finit par secouer vainement la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Les sentiments n'étaient que une anomalie chimique présente chez les perdants et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible n'est-ce pas ? Il pris une grande bouffée d'air glacé pour se reprendre ses esprits et il se remit à veiller…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Dis moi Molly, apprécies-tu les tours de magie, demanda Sherrinford à la jeune pathologiste.

-S'ils sont bien réalisés oui !

-Alors que penses tu de celui-là ?

Il lui fit un tour vieux comme le monde : celui de la pièce. Molly qui n'était pas dupe rigola devant le piètre niveau de magicien du jeune homme.

-Je sais que tu as fait passer la pièce dans ton autre main ! Je connais déjà ce tour, dit elle, taquine

-Oh vraiment ?Alors dis-moi, où est ton collier ?

Mécaniquement, Molly porta la main à son cou et réalisa que son pendentif n'y figurait plus. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'affoler que Sherrinford ouvrit sa main pour laisser Molly découvrir son collier dans le creux de sa paume. Devant l'air ébahi de la jeune femme il s'expliqua:

-Un tour de magie, ce n'est que de la poudre aux yeux, une diversion. Tu était tellement concentrée sur le tour banal que j'effectuais que tu ne t'es pas rendue compte que j'avais subtilisé ton collier.

-Bien joué, concéda Molly.

Le frère Holmes se leva et se positionna dans le dos de la jeune femme qui était toujours assise.

-Permettez Mademoiselle? demanda-t il en parfait gentleman.

-Bien entendu Monsieur, répondit Molly rentrant dans le jeu du jeune homme.

Il passa la fine chaîne à son cou et de ses mains habiles et douces il referma le fermoir non sans effleurer la peau diaphane de la pathologiste qui fut traversée d'un frisson et rougit malgré elle. Une fois le collier ornant de nouveau le cou de la jeune femme, ils reprirent place et continuèrent leur soirée.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de dîner, le dernier des Holmes proposa à Molly de la raccompagner, chose qu'elle accepta sans aucune hésitation. Sherrinford lui avait fait passer un moment très agréable. Il était extrêmement charmant et attentionné et pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, Molly se sentait importante aux yeux de quelqu'un.

Dans le taxi, ils n'avaient cessé de parler de sujets scientifiques et notamment du fonctionnement du cerveau. Il était indéniablement brillant et la pathologiste de St Barth' ne put s'empêcher de se demander une nouvelle fois pourquoi ni Sherlock, ni Mycroft ne l'avaient jamais évoqué. De même, Sherrinford ne parlait jamais de son enfance et bien que curieuse, Molly n'était pas indiscrète et elle n'avait pas cherché à approfondir la question.

Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sherrinford l'accompagna jusqu'au seuil de sa porte et pendant un bref instant Molly le confondit avec Sherlock. Alors certes ils n'avaient pas le même visage mais il la regardait de ses yeux turquoise avec une certaine tendresse et lentement, avec la douceur d'une plume il vint effleurer le coin de ses lèvres dans un léger baiser. La jeune femme, surprise, resta figée face à cet imprévu.

-Bonne nuit Molly, fais de beaux rêves…

Alors qu'elle le regardait se détourner d'elle, les mots de la jeune femme restèrent coincés coincés dans sa gorge.

Sherlock, lui, avait tout suivit : le bref échange, le baiser. À présent la rage grondait dans tout son être et lui criait d'égorger Sherrinford. Depuis la ruelle où il était dissimulé, il observa son frère descendre les quelques marches de l'immeuble de Molly qui donnaient sur la rue. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la ruelle de Sherlock sans avoir conscience, il affichait sourire satisfait, sourire que le détective ne supportait absolument pas. C'est précisément pour ce sourire -et bon d'accord aussi un peu pour le baiser- que lorsque Sherrinford passa au niveau de la ruelle sombre il fut empoigné avec force et projeté avec force contre le mur de brique, dans les pénombres de la nuit.

Le détective maintenait son frère contre ce mur avec une respiration lourde qui traduisait d'une colère sourde. Lorsque le jeune frère reconnu le visage de son « agresseur », son sourire moqueur s'élargit et ses yeux malicieux ce mirent à pétiller.

-Ah ! Mon grand frère préféré ! Tu sais, il y a plus civilisé comme accueil surtout pour un membre de la famille que l'on a pas vu depuis plus de vingt ans !

Si Sherlock mourrait d'envie de le frapper alors il se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur ses épaules.

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, tu ne pourras pas gagner, dit-il menaçant et le visage déformé par la rage.

-Oh vraiment? répondit Sherrinford d'une voix mielleuse et joueuse. Alors…. Voyons voir qui gagnera le premier le coeur de la petite pathologiste !

Cette fois-ci, le poing parti et atterri directement dans l'abdomen du petit frère qui bien que surpris se remit à rire de plus belle.

-Chasse gardée alors, dit-il dans une fausse question entre deux éclats de rire. Je peux comprendre elle est intelligente et potable physiquement, il prit une légère pause, enfin ce soir elle s'était fait belle pour moi et elle était même carrément bai…

Sherlock le coupa avec un autre poing qui plia son petit frère en deux. Sherrinford soupira comme désespéré par l'attitude du détective.

Soudain, à l'image d'un serpent, il passa à l'attaque. Il prit les bras de son frère avec une telle vivacité que celui-ci perdit l'équilibre un court instant. Instant fatal. Sherrinford en profita pour coincer un des bras de son frère dans son dos et il le coinça de la sorte, face contre le mur, en tirant sur son bras pour le faire souffrir le plus possible.

L'avantage venait de passer à l'adversaire.

-Bien, bien bien. Écoute moi bien frérot.

Le ton avait changé, il n'était plus mielleux ni même guilleret non il était sombre, menaçant et empreint de folie.

-Pendant plus de vingt années toi et Mycroft vous m'avez laissé seul. Vous m'avez laissé de côté en espérant que je dépérisse lentement mais pas trop quand même n'est ce pas ? Je ne représentais rien pour vous. J'étais la tâche de la famille, vous m'avez renié… Pourtant j'étais loin d'être idiot pas vrai frérot ?

Devant le manque de réponse de son frère il renforça sa prise jusqu'à ce que Sherlock émette un gémissement de douleur.

-PAS VRAI FRÉROT ?

-Oui…

-Alors écoute moi bien détective de mes deux ! Quoique tu dises et prétendes tu sais au fond de toi que tu ne pourras rien faire contre moi. Dois-je te rappeler qui vous a fait découvrir le mind palace? Qui vous a appris à vous en servir ? Ahlala… Fut un temps où la tâche de la famille était bien utile… Temps révolu… Tu penses être invincible avec tes mystères à la noix? Crois moi, je vous ferai ramper à mes pieds comme les sales vermines que vous êtes. Et si pour cela il faut que je me fasse Miss Molly Hooper je m'en chargerai avec plaisir, il prit une pause stratégique, Je peux même t'assurer que le plaisir sera partagé.

Sur ce, il fit une béquille à son frère qui s'effondra au sol. Sherlock se releva sur le champ mais lorsqu'il voulu attraper son frère pour le faire souffrir de toutes ses forces il n'était plus.

Sherrinford Holmes s'était volatilisé, laissant Sherlock seul, dans la nuit froide avec le goût amer de la défaite en bouche.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Tadaaaaaaaaa ! Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait tellement plaisir et c'est super motivant !**

 **Donnez moi vos avis, quel moment vous avez préféré, quel personnages appréciez vous le plus qu'attendez vous pour la suite ?**

 **Je peux juste dire une chose : Sherlock va devoir ramer ^^**

 **Vous pouvez me retrouver sur twitter : Plume_De_Folie ou sur tumblr : Petite Plume de Folie**

 **Bisouuuuus ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hum Hum,**

 **Bon... Je crois que j'ai quelques excuses à faire ^^**

 **Vaut mieux tard que jamais non ? ^^ (*La ferme !*) Alors, je suis désolée de pas avoir posté plus tôt j'ai été totalement prise par le temps, trop de travail, trop de petits problèmes enfin bref ! Tout ça pour dire que ce quatrième chapitre est bien là et que mes fanfictions ne sont abandonnées j'ai juste plus eu le temps de réellement m'y consacrer ^^**

 **J'espère que le chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop surtout que je pense pas que cette fanfiction fera plus de 6 chapitres au total ^^**

 **Je me dois de vous remercier pour votre attente et je m'en excuse encore une fois :/**

 **Donc répondons à mes petites reviews d'anonymes !**

 _Lorina : Je suis désoléééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééée ! Sache que tes reviews me font vraiment plaisirs et je culpabilisai dès que je voyais un "À quand la suite?" Tu l'as bien assez attendue la voilà ! J'espère vraiment très fort que ça te plaira un minimum :D_

 _shinobu24: Ahahaha contente que tu aies aimé ! J'espère (si jamais tu lis ce chapitre ^^) que tu aimeras la suite ! Merci encore !_

 _Husnaa : Merci Lim' pour cette review ! Mais n'oublies pas que Sherlock est le héros de l'histoire ! XD ;) Bonne lecture ! 3_

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ! J'ai pas effectuer de relecture correctrice, je le ferai dès que je rentre de mon petit week-end de vacances ! Je me tais, il est temps de lire la suite !**

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Sherlock n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Mais ce n'était pas le véritable problème en soi. Non, le véritable problème concernait bien plus les raisons qui l'avaient maintenu éveillé. Oui vous l'aurez compris il s'agissait de Molly Holmes, euh Hooper pardon ! Il s'agissait de Molly Hooper, la petite pathologiste qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de le narguer en compagnie de son frère jusque dans son mind palace. C'était très, très agaçant pour rester correct. Le détective poussa un profond soupir alors que le tic-tac de l'horloge venait le perturber dans ses réflexions.

 _Dring._

Sherlock ne bougea pas.

 _Driiiiing. Driiiiing._

-Watson ! Va dire que je ne suis pas disponible, cria le détective à l'attention de son ami.

Il oubliait un léger détail : Watson ne vivait plus ici. Il soupira donc une nouvelle fois d'exaspération et se leva alors que le sonnette faisait de nouveau rage.

-J'arrive, j'arrive. On peut pas penser en paix ici c'est pas croyable.

Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir John Watson qui ne se gêna pas pour rentrer sans l'invitation de son ami.

-John ! Que puis-je faire pour toi?

-Bonjour Sherlock, je viens prendre de tes nouvelles puisque tu fais le mort depuis une semaine maintenant, dit le docteur sur un ton de reproche.

-Une semaine, vraiment ? s'étonna Sherlock.

-Oui toute une semaine où tu étais parfaitement injoignable alors que tu devais venir manger il y a deux jours chez nous. Pas un appel, un sms…

-C'est incroyable comment la notion du temps peut être altérée ! Je pensais t'avoir vu hier pourtant John ! s'exclama le détective tout perplexe.

-Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne même pas, s'exaspéra son fidèle ami. Cependant je ne suis pas venu pour cette raison.

-Je suis toute ouïe, répondit Sherlock en se recouchant dans le sofa.

-Je suis passé à l'hôpital, j'ai croisé Molly qui m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle avait fini l'autopsie que tu lui avais demandé.

-Elle pouvait pas me le dire avant !? s'écria le brun en sortant subitement de sa léthargie improvisée.

-Tu étais injoignable je te rappelle Sherlock….

Le détective ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son ami. Il enfila son fidèle Belstaff et claqua la porte laissant John Watson derrière lui comme si de rien était. Il avait une direction : la morgue.

L'adrénaline coulant à nouveau dans son système nerveux il poussa avec majesté la porte du laboratoire de Molly pour la découvrir en compagnie de son cher petit frère qui lui déposait avec une supposée tendresse un baiser sur le front. Un autre sur la joue pour finir sur les lèvres. Sherlock en eut l'estomac retourné? Il se racla la gorge pour faire comprendre qu'il était présent. La jeune femme sursauta alors que Sherrinford descendait l'air de rien sur la gorge de la jeune femme.

-Sherrinford, ton frère est là, chuchota doucement Molly au jeune Holmes.

-Et alors? souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle leva le sourcil et il finit par la laisser.

-À ce soir Molly, susurra le jeune homme.

Sherrinford se retourna pour faire face à son frère qui le toisait d'un regard noir. Il sourit insolemment et lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il chuchota :

-Tu vas perdre frérot….

Sherlock serra les poings mais l'ignora restant concentré sur Molly qui suivait le troisième Holmes du regard un léger sourire gravé sur ses lèvres. Il finit par se racler la gorge, mécontent de l'attention que portait la pathologiste à son frère. Cette dernière se retourna, un brin surprise, et sourit à Sherlock.

-Ah oui ! J'ai fini l'autopsie que tu m'avais demandée !

Elle s'affaira sous le regard azur du beau brun, à la recherche de la feuille d'analyse. Elle finit par la repérer, elle s'en saisit et la tendit à Sherlock qui s'en empara avec froideur. Molly le remarqua immédiatement et elle s'en inquiéta même.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Sherlock ?

-Non. Tout va bien.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Elle ne savait pas grand chose sur le détective si ce n'est qu'il mentait.

-Sherlock explique-moi, qu'est-ce qu…

-Alors comme ça tu fréquentes mon frère ? trancha-t-il soudainement ?

-Oh c'est donc ça ? Oui, oui en effet. Il est très attentionné avec moi, respectueux, curieux de ma vie, mes amis, mon avis et il est charmant au possible, dit la jeune femme en souriant.

-Tu devrais t'en méfier Molly…

-Sherlock, ne commence pas sur ce terrain là. Je suis heureuse avec lui !

-Il te manipule, il va te briser.

Molly le fusilla du regard avant de déclarer d'un ton tranchant:

-Il ne s'appelle pas Sherlock Holmes.

Le détective se décomposa intérieurement en entendant ces mots, si cruels venant lui lacérer le coeur. Il fit cependant tout pour ne rien laisser paraitre, il devait mettre en garde Molly à tout prix.

-Molly, tu ne comprends pas il est dangereux, véritablement !

-Il n'est pas plus dangereux que tu ne l'es, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton glacial.

-TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! C'EST UN FOU ! UN PSYCHOPATHE QUI A ÉTÉ À L'ASILE !

-TU ES BIEN UN MEURTRIER !

Sherlock se tut, immédiatement abasourdi par les paroles de la jeune femme. Sa gorge se serra alors qu'il regardait la jeune femme prise d'un soudain remords pour ses paroles. Il rassembla le peu qui lui restait de courage et prit la parole d'une voix qui se voulait ferme :

-Alors, c'est ainsi que tu me vois ? Comme un meurtrier ?

Elle fuit son regard perçant rempli d'une peine inhabituelle.

-Je… Je suis désolée Sherlock mais les faits sont là. Tu as tué un homme, je ne te considère pas mauvais pour autant. Ton frère a eu des troubles dans sa jeunesse et vous l'avez lâchement laissé derrière vous. Il a réussi à surmonter ses difficultés pour devenir un homme merveilleux. Je ne te permets pas de lui faire offense de la sorte.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas qu'il te manipule ? Que tu n'es qu'un outil pour qu'il puisse me blesser ?

-Si c'est de la jalousie, c'est idiot Sherlock, pour que je sois un moyen de pression il faudrait qu tu tiennes à moi.

-Mais je tiens à toi…

-Non, tu as besoin de moi. Nuance. Tu as besoin de moi donc TU m'utilises, TU me manipules, TU a été irrespectueux à mon égard, TU m'a brisé le coeur. Ce n'est pas lui mais bien toi. Alors remets toi en question au lieu d'agir égoïstement ! s'emporta la jeune femme.

-MAIS C'EST PARCE QUE JE T'AIME !

Mollly le regarda de ses grands yeux chocolats. Sherlock, qui avait détourné le regard, leva ses yeux cristallins vers les prunelles chocolatées de la jeune femme. Ce qu'il y vit lui brisa le coeur. Un déchirant mélange de choc, de profonde tristesse, et de déni baignant des larmes salées.

-Tu rigoles… C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?

-Si seulement c'était une mauvaise plaisanterie… chuchota Sherlock plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

-Sors.

Le détective regarda la pathologiste dont les joues humides semblaient ne pas vouloir sécher. Il fit un pas vers elle et Molly l'arrêta instantanément d'un geste de la main.

-Je t'ai dit de sortir.

-Mais.. Molly

-SORS !

Sonné par la rage empreinte dans cet ordre, Sherlock quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui une Molly s'effondrant en sanglots.

 **OoOoOoOoo**

 **Donc ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre aussi petits qu'il puisse être !**

 **Il fallait bien cette confrontation entre les deux hein ^^**

 **Ah et encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review à me faire part de vos avis ! :D**

 **Je me depeche pour la suite ! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 (PARTIE I)

**BONJOUR !**

 **Alors je suis là avec une moitié de chapitre ^^ J'ai mis du temps me décider pour savoir si je le découpais ou pas. Et puis je me suis rappelée qu'avec le bac toussa toussa j'allais pas avoir l'occasion de poster ou même d'écrire ^^**

 **Il y aura au moins encore deux chapitres (la** **deuxième partie de celui là et le dernier). Je rajouterai peut-être un épilogue aussi ^^**

 **Réponse aux reviews ! :D**

Lorina: _Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews elles me font super plaisir ! Oui il y aura bien de nouveaux chapitres et je suis bien contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plu ! :D_

 _dark huntress : La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci beaucoup !_

 _une petite folle : Merci Beaucoup et bonne lecture ! :D_

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 **(Partie 1)**

Molly avait cessé de pleurer. À présent, des sillons de larmes sèches se dessinaient sur ses joues. Ses yeux habituellement si chaleureux et apaisants étaient vides et froids. La jeune femme était recroquevillée contre une table du laboratoire. De temps à autres elle était en prise quelques frissons, mais jamais elle ne sortait de son état de semi-conscience. Depuis plusieurs heures à présent elle se repassait en boucle cet instant fatidique qui la réduisait à chaque fois à néant…

Sherlock était arrivé pour la mettre en garde contre Sherrinford. Ils s'étaient tous deux emportés. Molly avait voulu le remettre à sa place comme il se devait. Rien de plus, rien de moins…

 _FLASH BACK_

 _-Non, tu as besoin de moi. Nuance. Tu as besoin de moi donc TU m'utilises, TU me manipules, TU as été irrespectueux à mon égard, TU m'as brisé le cœur. Ce n'est pas lui mais bien toi. Alors remets toi en question au lieu d'agir égoïstement ! lui avait-elle dit avec rage_

 _-MAIS C'EST PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ! avait-il crié_

Ce qui brisait le plus Molly c'était sa voix. Si forte et pourtant tremblante de fragilité. Et puis il y avait son visage avec ses yeux cristallins qui ne laissaient jamais rien entrevoir si ce n'est le mépris. Pourtant, cette fois-là ils exprimaient de la détresse à l'état pur et ma jeune femme avait directement su qu'il était sincère. Et cette phrase, cette satanée phrase qu'elle avait souhaité entendre de tout son être pendant de si longues années. Il avait fallu que ce soit maintenant qu'il se décide de l'aimer alors qu'elle se sentait enfin prête à tourner la page. La jeune femme réprima un sanglot qui s'apprêtait à la secouer. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et laissa une larme traitresse s'échapper de ses yeux chocolats pour venir s'écraser lamentablement contre le sol froid de la salle.

Elle ne prêta pas attention à l'individu qui entra et ne prit conscience de sa présence que lorsqu'un bras masculin s'entoura autour de ses épaules. Elle reconnut alors immédiatement l'odeur de Sherrinford. Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme et se rapprocha un peu plus. Elle ne bougea pas et ce fut lui qui brisa le silence :

-Molly, ça va aller… Je te protègerai de lui, je suis là pour toi tu le sais ? chuchota-t-il

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête.

-Molly… Tu peux compter sur moi, tu sais pourquoi ?

Cette fois elle leva son regard vers lui et fit signe que non refusant encore de parler. Sherrinford lui prit doucement le menton et lui caressa avec tendresse la joue.

-Parce que je t'aime Molly, et je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs que lui.

La pathologiste se laissa glisser dans les bras du plus jeune frère Holmes, le serrant contre elle pour un peu de réconfort. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui soufflait que cette déclaration sonnait bizarrement dans sa bouche, il lui manquait un soupçon de vérité sans doute….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'inspecteur Lestrade soupira bruyamment avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne d'un air pensif. Il s'encouragea mentalement avant de presser avec fermeté la sonnette qui lui faisait face. Aucune réponse. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'appuyer une nouvelle fois.

-LA FERME ! rugit l'habitant qui n'appréciait visiblement pas d'être dérangé.

Il passa la main dans son cou avec appréhension alors que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de la porte d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit violemment pour dévoiler le visage enragé de Sherlock Holmes. Sa colère sembla se calmer en voyant que c'était simplement l'inspecteur qui l'avait tiré de sa torpeur.

-Oh, Lestrade. Que faites-vous donc ici ?

-Et bien vous ne le devinez pas ? Faites-un effort, vous qui savez tout rien qu'en observant.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur, répondit avec lassitude Sherlock.

-Oui mais bon, humeur ou pas la police a besoin de vous. Un cas semble vous être destiné…

-Comment ça ? interrogea le détective titillé par sa curiosité.

-Un mot pour vous a été laissé sur la scène de crime

Le détective haussa un sourcil. Ce cas était pour lui, il ne pouvait pas se morfondre sans cesse. Il était temps pour lui de ressentir à nouveau. Lestrade venait de lui donner le meilleur moyen de se changer les idées qui puisse exister : un bon mystère à résoudre. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le jeu en vaille la chandelle. Il retourna l'espace d'un instant dans son appartement pour attraper son fameux Belstaff et son fidèle chèche bleu.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé même si c'est très court !**

 **Laissez-moi une petite review people !**

 **On se retrouve début juillet ! :D**


	6. Désolée pour le faux espoir

Bonjour, Bonsoir.

Avant toute chose je vous prie d'avoir la gentillesse de ne pas me frapper parce que ce message n'est pas la suite de ma fanfiction. Cependant je tiens à vous rassurer, cette fanfiction n'est pas abandonnée.

Il reste exactement 2,5 chapitres à écrire. J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le chapitre 5 et tout le scénario des chapitres suivants est dans ma tête.

Il me manque en réalité plusieurs choses pour pouvoir vous fournir la suite dans les meilleurs délais. Premièrement je manque affreusement de temps entre les examens de fin juin, mon travail de juillet qui me prenait beaucoup de temps et maintenant ma tonne de bouquins à lire pour la prépa j'ai très peu de temps pour moi alors imaginez pour écrire quelque chose de correct.

De plus, j'arrive pas à mettre sur papier les idées que j'ai en tête et j'ai peur de vous décevoir donc ça me prend plus de temps que prévu d'écrire la suite.

Enfin, j'ai oublié mon ordinateur donc ça prend plus de temps de tout faire sur mon portable et la relecture n'en parlant pas...

Sachez que je n'oublie pas cette fanfiction loin de là...

Je tenais juste à montrer signe de vie et vous rassurez quand au devenir du problème Sherrinford !

Je vous présente donc mes excuses parce que je sais que c'est long d'attendre mais je vais tout faire pour accélérer le rythme d'écriture et consacrer plus de temps à cette fanfiction. La suite arrivé j'espère dans pas trop longtemps

Encore désolée :/ et merci pour vos commentaires qui me donnent un peu de courage quand je suis devant l'ordinateur ou maintenant le portable pour écrire un minimum ^^

Petite Plume de Folie


	7. Chapitre 5 (PARTIE 2)

Bon c'est le week-end je me suis dit qu'il était temps de poster la suite. Je viens de la finir cet après midi au milieu de mes paquets de mouchoir!

Je réponds aux reviews anonymes et je me tais pour vous laisser lire ce petit passage qui introduit le dernier chapitre.

Je vous préviens ce n'est pas palpitant, il décevra sûrement mais il faut passer par là pour le final. Ça doit être pour ça que j'ai eu tant de mal à l'écrire ^^

 _Lorina_ : _Merci pour toutes tes nombreuses reviews, si jamais tu lis cette suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira un peu quand même_

 _Guest: Désolée t'avoir déçu(e) pour mon retard, la suite a mis beaucoup de temps à arriver mais j'ai pas été inspirée par cette étape du scénario malheureusement._

 _Kis38: Merci beaucoup ! C'est mon dernier week-end sans trop de travail alors c'était l'occasion ou jamais pour poster ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _Merci aussi à Huntress-dark et AmyPond14 !_

Bonne lecture !

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 **(Partie 2)**

L'inspecteur Lestrade soupira bruyamment avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne d'un air pensif. Il s'encouragea mentalement avant de presser avec fermeté la sonnette qui lui faisait face. Aucune réponse. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'appuyer une nouvelle fois.

-LA FERME ! rugit l'habitant qui n'appréciait visiblement pas d'être dérangé.

Il passa la main dans son cou avec appréhension alors que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de la porte d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit violemment pour dévoiler le visage enragé de Sherlock Holmes. Sa colère sembla se calmer en voyant que c'était simplement l'inspecteur qui l'avait tiré de sa torpeur.

-Oh, Lestrade. Que faites-vous donc ici ?

-Et bien vous ne le devinez pas ? Faites-un effort, vous qui savez tout d'un simple coup d'oeil!

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur, répondit avec lassitude Sherlock.

-Oui mais bon, humeur ou pas la police a besoin de vous. Un cas semble vous être destiné…

-Comment ça ? interrogea le détective titillé par sa curiosité.

-Un mot pour vous a été laissé sur la scène de crime

Le détective haussa un sourcil. Ce cas était pour lui, il ne pouvait pas se morfondre sans cesse. Il était temps pour lui de ressentir à nouveau l'adrénaline malsaine qui l'enivrait à chaque fois. Lestrade venait de lui donner le meilleur moyen de se changer les idées qui puisse exister : un mystère à résoudre. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le jeu en vaille la chandelle. Il retourna l'espace d'un instant dans son appartement pour attraper son fameux Belstaff et son fidèle chèche bleu : il était prêt.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il fit abstraction des incompétents qui l'entouraient et se concentra. Ils étaient dans un hangar délabré, inutilisé depuis au moins cinq bonnes années. Certainement pas le lieu du crime, simplement le décor de la mise en scène. Et dire que c'était « un cas qui lui était destiné », il avait déjà vu mieux niveau originalité. C'était assez décevant pour tout avouer.

La victime était mise en évidence au centre de ce qui avait dû être un ancien garage, à ses pieds siégeait une pancarte où était inscrit son nom. Ce cas était donc effectivement pour lui.

Il soupira d'exaspération. Lestrade, qui était toujours derrière lui à regarder ses faits et gestes lui dit avec le ton d'un homme d'affaire qui tient la situation en main :

-J'ai fait faire les analyses de l'ADN, les résultats devraient arriver assez vite.

Sherlock étouffa un ricanement moqueur et se rapprocha de la victime. Il en fit le tour, analysa avec précaution la jeune femme : Elle était brune, avait été trainée dans le hangar une heure et demie après avoir été assassinée à en croire les traces de sang coagulé. Il estimait qu'elle était morte depuis 7h à cause d'une balle logée dans la boîte crânienne. C'était radical. En même temps être assassiné était radical. Il ne comprenait simplement pas ce qu'une fille banale pouvait avoir fait pour prendre une balle dans la tête. Généralement, il arrivait toujours à voir une caractéristique clé qui lui permettait de mieux comprendre le crime et donc de remonter jusqu'au coupable. Là il ne voyait rien d'autre que de la banalité.

Il inspecta la veste qu'elle portait avec attention et y découvrit une poche intérieure. Là, un petit paquet était dissimulé. Il n'était même pas étonné que Lestrade et ses bouffons n'aient rien remarqué. Tous les mêmes de toute manière : ils voient mais ils n'observent pas. C'était agaçant et désespérant… Mais en même temps il vivait de leur incompétence après tout, en partie du moins. Il rangea le paquet dans sa propre poche et sorti du hangar sous le regard ahuri de Lestrade qui était le cadet de ses soucis.

Il espérait que le paquet relève le niveau du cas qui pour l'instant était barbant à souhait.

Une fois arrivé chez lui il balança le paquet sur ce qui fut le fauteuil de John. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, il était las. Il était sûr et certain qu'il y avait un téléphone portable à l'intérieur. C'était lassant d'avoir toujours raison…

Pour s'assurer de sa dite supériorité intellectuelle il prit néanmoins le paquet. Il l'ouvrit avec très peu de précaution. Le portable –parce que oui c'était bien un portable- était enrobé dans du papier bulle. L'objet contenait donc informations importantes et il ne fallait pas qu'il se casse. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir qu'elles étaient ses informations. Avec le portable était joint un petit papier sur lequel figuraient les codes du portable.

Le portable était relativement bien entretenu, quelques rayures liées aux chocs des clés trainant sûrement dans la même poche du sac que le téléphone. C'était le téléphone banal d'une personne banale. Il semblait donc évident que c'était celui de la victime. Il inspecta les conversations de la victime. Elles avaient toutes été supprimées sauf celle d'un dénommé Jack qui semblait être le compagnon de la victime. La conversation ne permettait pas de considérer qu'il était un suspect. La conversation était niaise au possible pour le détective qui commençait à être sérieusement agacé par ce stupide cas. Il regarda les notes : rien, les mails : rien, l'historique : rie… 3 appels manqués d'un numéro inconnu avec 3 messages sur la boite vocale.

Le premier message était bref, seulement dix secondes, la voix était modifiée et répétait « Sherlock » comme une litanie. En somme, il n'y avait rien à en tirer.

Il écouta ensuite le second. Il dut attendre exactement cinq secondes avant de réentendre la voix modifiée : « Je suis sûr que tu t'es ennuyé pour ce cas, mais tu sais Sherlock il est bien plus divertissant que tu ne le soupçonnes…. HAHAHAHAHAHAH ». Le rire fit froid dans le dos de Sherlock, l'intonation était familière mais impossible de savoir ce qu'elle lui rappelait.

Ce fut au tour du troisième message. Sherlock n'attendit pas cette fois. Un cri de détresse, de douleur retenti. La victime suppliait son agresseur de la laisser, de ne rien lui faire. Classique n'est-ce pas ? Cela aurait sans aucun doute fait ni chaud ni froid à Sherlock si il n'avait pas reconnu la voix de celle qui criait. S'il n'avait pas reconnu les pleurs saccadés, la voix brisée et les cris stridents de Molly Hooper.

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes en tout cas j'ai fait au mieux !

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé cette suite de chapitre ( qui est plus longue la première partie quand même XD)!

N'hésiter pas à laisser de petites reviews !

Je vous fais plein de bisous en attendant le prochain chapitre ! :D

Byyyyye !


	8. Chapitre 6

**Bon je sais je suis presque impardonnable mais bon tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ^^**

 **J'aimerais vous remercier vraiment pour vos reviews malgré le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce qui suit ! Merci pour votre soutien sans ça je pense que j'aurais vraiment pas réussi à finir cette fanfic!**

 **Merci à Lorina, Calabassa, Alyssia Alder, kiss38, Lym et AmyPond14 merci vraiment énormément parce que vous avez du attendre pas mal de temps et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !**

 **Je ne m'attarde pas plus (je pense que c'était assez long comme ça) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 6

Sherlock resta immobile un long moment, paralysé, le téléphone collé contre l'oreille comme s'il pouvait encore entendre les cris de Molly résonner, envahissant sa tête à l'image des vagues d'une mer déchainée ne laissant aucune chance de survie aux marins pris dans la tempête. À cet instant précis, Sherlock était l'un de ces marins. L'inlassable et strident « bip bip » semblait narguer son impuissance face à la situation.

C'était l'une des rarissimes fois où Sherlock ne réfléchissait plus, il ne pouvait pas le faire tout simplement. Pas après avoir été aussi stupide, pas après s'être fait avoir comme le premier des imbéciles. Sa tête bourdonnait, ses yeux piquaient douloureusement, son souffle était coincé dans sa gorge serrée, son cœur battait à tout rompre… Le temps aurait pu sembler arrêté s'il n'avait pas été perturbé par l'interminable « bip bip ».

Il fallut attendre que sa main tremblante lâche le téléphone qui s'écrasa contre le sol dans un bruit sourd pour que le détective émerge de cet océan de troubles qui oppressait chaque partie de son corps.

Il tenta de garder son sang-froid et de reconnecter ses neurones les uns aux autres pour réagir en conséquence. Il se baissa pour ramasser le téléphone qui ne faisait plus le moindre bruit. Il réécouta les messages vocaux en restant le plus stoïque possible, en cherchant les moindres éléments qui pouvaient donner des informations sur le lieu de détention de la jeune pathologiste. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'informations et qu'il ne pouvait pas courir tête baissée dans la gueule du loup. Il contacta deux personnes : Lestrade et son frère Mycroft.

Il demanda à l'inspecteur de lui envoyer des photos du hangar où avait eu lieu le crime que Sherrinford lui avait destiné. Ce meurtre prenait une toute nouvelle ampleur, il était la torture de Sherlock pour la simple et bonne raison que le détective avait compris que son cher frère Sherrinford avait prévu le même destin pour Molly. Mycroft, lui, savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Sherlock n'avait pas le luxe de perdre ni son sang-froid ni du temps en s'énervant contre le premier des frères Holmes.

Il devait agir et vite.

Sherlock amassa tous les indices en un temps record : les traces de pneus devant le hangar qui lui permirent de déterminer quel était le type de véhicule utilisé, où se situaient les autres hangars à proximité les infimes sons derrière les messages vocaux qui rendaient compte du lieu ou pouvait être située Molly et permettaient d'éliminer un certain nombre d'hangars l'heure des messages des vidéos de surveillance. Le détective éplucha tout au peigne fin. Il fallait qu'il sauve sa pathologiste.

Lorsqu'il comprit où était Molly il fonça. Son intellect naturellement surdéveloppé était stimulé par l'adrénaline, la peur. Le grand Sherlock avait peur de perdre Molly, il ne permettrait pas qu'on la lui enlève. Elle était trop…trop importante.

Sherlock ne prenait jamais la voiture pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en avait pas. Il en empruntait une, plus ou moins légalement, que pour les grandes occasions. Ce jour-là, Sherlock estima que l'occasion était suffisamment urgente pour se risquer à un tel emprunt. Le malchanceux de la journée était un touriste écossais pas assez attentif pour empêcher Sherlock de lui dérober les clés du véhicule et de partir avec.

Ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant, sa nuque était raide et son regard embrassait la route à l'affut de la sortie qui le guiderait au hangar où Molly était détenue.

Le hangar était situé à côté d'un terrain vague, une forêt avait dû être défrichée assez récemment. Il était excentré de la périphérie de Londres et des principaux axes de circulation. Si Sherlock n'avait pas fait les recherches nécessaires il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de regarder vers cet endroit-là.

Le détective s'approcha du hangar avec discrétion. Il remarqua qu'aucun dispositif de sécurité n'avait été mis en place et c'était un gros avantage pour lui. Il savait qu'il devait attendre le feu vert de son frère pour entrer mais ça commençait à devenir vraiment pesant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Molly avait froid. Elle avait froid et elle avait peur. Elle était sur ses gardes, à l'affut du moindre bruit de pas annonciateur de l'arrivée de son tortionnaire. Elle était assise sur une chaise et ne pouvait ni crier ni bouger tellement les liens étaient serrés. Elle s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir voulu écouter Sherlock. Elle avait agi stupidement et elle se reprochait sans cesse d'avoir été manipulée de la sorte. Être un jouet pour les frères Holmes était assez dégradant. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir les capacités cérébrales de la fratrie elle avait compris que Sherrinford était un véritable fou à lier. Un monstre dangereux qui ne souhaitait que s'abreuver de vengeance.

Elle se demandait si Sherlock avait remarqué son absence. Oui probablement, Sherrinford voulait l'achever, le battre à plates coutures il avait dû le prévenir… Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Sherrinford se glissa dans la salle de sa détenue aussi silencieusement qu'une panthère tapissée au sol, s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie. Sa démarche veule et assurée révélait l'esprit machiavélique qui était l'habitait. Molly n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre arriver pour sentir que quelque chose avait changé, qu'il était là. Elle sentie le souffle de ce monstre se poser dans le creux de son cou, et ses lèvres infâmes venir attaquer le lobe son oreille. Elle réprima un frisson de dégoût et de peur face à la situation : c'était le prédateur qui torturait sa proie.

-Oh ma douce Molly, jolie Molly, je t'aimais bien tu sais, murmura Sherrinford à son oreille en reprenant ses baisers malsains, je t'aimais bien mais ce n'est pas suffisant, tu feras un très joli cadavre à la morgue. À moins que je ne te garde avec moi et que je te regarde lentement de décomposer…

Si Molly ne pouvait pas parler, tout son corps criait face à l'horreur que le dernier Holmes lui inspirait. Ses yeux apeurés cherchaient une issue, son corps était tendu à ce contact imposé. Les mains de Sherrinford devinrent plus ambitieuses. Elles étaient aussi glacées que la mort, se positionnant autour du cou de la jeune femme. Elles serraient plus ou moins fort sur la gorge sans-défense : pas de quoi l'étouffer, simplement pour lui montrer à quel point il serait simple pour lui de l'éliminer. Elles descendirent sur les épaules de Molly pour les masser douloureusement.

-Je te sens tendue jolie Molly… Il ne faut pas voyons ! Crois-moi, il va finir par arriver, le preux chevalier qui vient sauver sa damoiselle…

Il éclata d'un rire strident, qui glaça plus encore le sang de la jeune femme. Le rire cessa, et, avec une voix doucereuse il revint près de l'oreille de sa captive :

-Mais en attendant… J'ai bien le droit de profiter de toi non ? Il faut bien que tu te rendes utiles avant que la Mort vienne te faucher.

En disant cela, il avait empoigné ses seins durement.

\- À peine de quoi me contenter mais ça peut bien faire l'affaire tu ne crois pas ?

Molly voulait s'enfuir mais ne pouvait faire rien d'autre que prier et pleurer sur son sort. Il s'arrêta un instant, comme s'il avait perçu quelque chose, et reprit avec un large sourire machiavélique dessiné sur son visage.

-Tu sais Sherlock, tu aurais pu en choisir une autre, je me serais plus amusé…

-Lâche-la, gronda le détective qui venait d'arriver.

-Tu sais frérot, je suis libre comme l'air, loin de ma cage matelassée, je fais ce que je veux. Et pour appuyer ses propos il renferma sa prise sur les seins de la jeune femme en souriant d'un faux air d'innocent.

-Lâche-la Sherrinford. Lâche-la sinon…

-Sinon quoi frérot ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Tu vas sortir un revolver pour enfant ? Vas-y mais elle y passera aussi, menaça-t-il en sortant un couteau qu'il appuya contre la gorge de la jeune femme.

Le détective se tendit intérieurement mais s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître ce qui fit rire son plus jeune frère.

-Ahlalala… Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock l'humanisation ne te va pas. L'humiliation en revanche si.

Il regardait dans le vide avec un sourire figé tout en faisant parcourir la lame le long de la jugulaire de Molly.

Les yeux de Sherlock ne perdaient rien du funeste spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Il devait simplement retenir l'attention de son frère quelques temps. Ne pas l'énerver pour qu'il ne commette pas d'erreurs fatales pour sa Molly.

-Tu sais Sherlock, tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine… Enfin moi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Tant de temps perdu, lorsque j'étais enfermé… Je vais TRÈS bien ! Mais vous m'avez toujours rejeté. Probablement parce que j'étais meilleur encore que vous... Ce n'est pas grave, je vous en veux pas mais la roue tourne… Et là j'ai le pouvoir. J'ai entre les mains ta pauvre petite et pathétique dulcinée.

Sherlock garda le silence. Il devait le faire sinon personne ne s'en sortirait vivant. Ce silence sembla agacer Sherrinford puisqu'il augmenta la pression de la lame sur la gorge de Molly qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'espérer que Sherlock allait la sortir de là.

-Et bien ! Parle ! s'écria le dernier des frères Holmes avec les yeux révulsés par la rage.

Sherlock essaya de ne pas se montrer touché par la vue du sang de la pathologiste qui s'était mis à perler sur la lame de son frère. Il se racla la gorge, avant de prendre son air le plus neutre possible :

-Tu n'aurais pas dû te mettre devant une fenêtre petit frère.

Sherrinford n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que déjà une balle venait percer son crâne. Le coup était inattendu, c'était un coup dans le dos mais aux grands mots les grands moyens. Sherlock et Mycroft savaient que c'était le seul moyen de l'éliminer. Il tomba, mort, sur Molly tandis que sa lame destinée à sa gorge s'enfonçait dans la cuisse de la jeune femme. Sherlock se jeta sur Molly qui perdait peu à peu conscience. Il la détacha de ses liens et enleva le tissu qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement ou d'appeler à l'aide. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras qu'il vit la plaie béante de sa cuisse. Il jura et accéléra le pas. Dehors, son frère l'attendait. Mycroft lui cria :

-DÉPÊCHE TOI SHERLOCK IL Y A UNE BOMBE !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **TADAAAAAAAAA** !

 **La bonne nouvelle c'est que la suite est déjà écrite donc sera postée probablement en fin de week-end ou dans le courant de la semaine prochaine !**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous et je m'excuse pour cette attente ! :/**

 **J'étais vraiment dépassée par le boulot ^^**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, bisous !**


	9. Chapitre 7

**Hello ! Comme promis vous avez le chapitre pour le week-end (pour une fois que je publie à l'heure et encore j'ai failli oublier en rentrant chez moi ^^')**

 **Avnat de vous laisser lire je tiens à remercier mes petites revieweuses !**

 **Julie87 : contente de t'avoir soulagée d'une journée de travail! Oui j'ai pu enfin voir ça la semaine dernière et c'était vraiment génial ! Merci pour ta review ! :D**

 **Lorina : Voilà la fin que tu as pas mal attendue depuis le début tu as pas arrêter de me laisser des reviews et ça m'a boosté pour écrire à chaque fois ! Merci pour tout !**

 **Guest : Merci et voilà la suite !**

 **Merci aussi à AmyPond14 qui me soutient depuis le début ! :D**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce (tout petit) chapitre, beaucoup plus guilleret que les autres (voire un peu niais mais l'amouuuuuuuuuur donne des ailes *_*) !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 7

(The last one)

Le détective courut du mieux qu'il put avec le corps de Molly qui se vidait peu à peu de son sang. Il la portait à bout de bras. Chacun de ses muscles étaient tendus, le poussant à son maximum pour lui permettre d'atteindre le véhicule.

Ils purent s'échapper juste à temps pour ne pas subir les dégâts de l'explosion. Mais là n'était plus vraiment la priorité de Sherlock. Il voulait que Molly arrive à temps aux urgences. Les organes vitaux n'étaient pas touchés mais elle perdait énormément de sang et c'était largement suffisant pour mourir. D'autant plus qu'elle devait ne plus avoir de force après l'épisode Sherrinford.

-Elle ne va pas mourir Sherlock, lança Mycroft qui était à côté du détective.

-Tais-toi contente toi simplement de faire conduire ton chauffeur plus vite.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'hôpital. La jeune femme fut prise en charge directement. Et Sherlock refusa de lâcher la main de Molly même pendant l'opération s'assurant que chaque médecin faisait de son mieux pour qu'on lui rende sa Molly en pleine forme. Sa capacité d'analyse lui permettait d'avoir des moyens de pression… Après tout il n'était pas sûr que la femme du Docteur Smith apprécierait de savoir que ce dernier fréquentait les jupons de sa nouvelle stagiaire.

-Désinfectez bien vos instruments je ne veux pas le moindre problème de cicatrisation. J'espère que je suis clair.

Pour Sherlock il n'était pas envisageable qui laisse Molly, il devait veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle récupère et même après si elle voulait bien de lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua le corps mutilé de Molly. Elle avait plusieurs cotes brisées et d'innombrables bleus violacés qui parsemaient son corps. Sherrinford n'avait pas été tendre avec elle en attendant Sherlock…

Après avoir observé de ses yeux perçants l'opération de la jeune femme il restait à son chevet, lui tenant tendrement la main tout en vérifiant que son pouls était bien stable. Au bout de quelques heures il finit par sentir la main de Molly bouger un peu dans sa paume. Il la serra un peu plus fort et il vit que la jolie brune était en train d'ouvrir lentement ses yeux.

\- Tu ne risques plus rien Molly, je suis là, murmura Sherlock en se voulant rassurant

Molly soupira de soulagement. Alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à la lumière ambiante, elle vit sa main dans celle du détective et décida d'entrelacer leurs doigts à la grande surprise du détective.

\- Je suis désolée Sherlock, j'aurais dû t'écouter mais…

\- Chuuuut, ce n'est pas grave Molly, j'aurais dû être plus présent, te parler plus tôt de ce que je ressentais, j'aurais pas dû attendre de me sentir en danger pour t'en parler, c'était égoïste de ma part.

Moly ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement face à la situation. Le Grand Sherlock Holmes qui s'excusait et se trouvait égoïste. Elle avait toujours su qu'il y avait une part d'humanité en lui et elle était heureuse de le voir s'ouvrir à elle. D'un geste aimant elle éloigna sa main de celle de Sherlock pour la déposer contre la joue de son détective. Le sociopathe savoura le contact de cette main tiède contre sa joue froide. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de Molly comme personne, il ne pouvait plus agir comme si de rien était.

\- Tu sais Molly… Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais je le pensais sincèrement et je le pense toujours.

-Je t'aime aussi Sherlock mais tu m'as fait énormément de mal.

-Je le sais mais laisse-moi une chance de le réparer. J'ai compris à quel point je tenais à toi et il faut que tu saches que…

Molly ne laissa pas le temps à Sherlock de terminer sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassait. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de sentir les lèvres si charnues et pleine du détective. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Son corps s'embrasa et elle se sentie de nouveau vivre. C'était un moment à part, hors du temps et dépassant toutes les autres expériences qu'elle avait pu connaître. Ses lèvres étaient douces et plus habiles qu'elle ne le pensait. Sherlock comme elle surent à ce moment-là qu'ils ne pourraient se passer de cette sensation d'ivresse et de plénitude qui les avait envahis.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, le souffle court, ils échangèrent un sourire tendre et plein d'amour. Aussi étrange que cela plus paraître notre détective sociopathe appréciait de ressentir ce tumulte de sentiments qui réchauffait son âme. C'était une forme de délivrance.

Molly se décala sur le rebord de son lit pour inviter le détective à se joindre à elle. Son petit gabarit permit à l'élu de son cœur de prendre place à ses côtés. Il l'enlaça d'un bras pour la serrer contre lui et il lui murmura à l'oreille à quel point il l'aimait.

-Je t'aime Molly Hooper

-Je t'aime aussi Sherlock Holmes.

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme s'endormit de nouveau alors que l'irrésistible Sherlock Holmes embrassait son front d'un élan protecteur et aimant.

THE END !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Voilà voilà ! c'était la fin de cette histoire qui se finit bien !(Un peu d'amour et douceur dans ce monde de brute ne fais de mal à personne !)**

 **Je me rappelle qu'au début je voulais faire cette histoire en deux chapitres et puis finalement je suis partie un peu plus loin que prévue et j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps pour m'investir complètement. En tout cas sachez que j'ai fait aux mieux alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review sur cette fanfic qui est désormais finie ^^**

 **J'ai eu du mal à la finir mais j'ai toujours pris du plaisir à l'écrire et je suis désolée encore pour les temps d'attente que j'ai fait subir aux lectrices(eurs?)**

 **Merci encore pour le soutien que apporté au fil de cette fanfiction ! Et le Sherlolly triomphera un jour ! Vive Sherlock &Molly ! *_***

 **Je pense pas que je me lancerai dans d'autres longues histoires vue mes doses de travail mais il est pas impossible qu'un OS sorte quand l'inspiration me prend en otage !**

 **Bisous !**

 **PS : ATTENTION SPOIL SAISON 4**

(Grosse déception que Sherrinford ne soit pas le frère de Sherlock XD )


End file.
